Air cleaner assemblies are used for filtering engine air intake flow to a variety of equipment such as over-the-highway trucks. The air cleaner assemblies typically include a removable, serviceable, filter cartridge therein, which is removed during a servicing operation. In a typical servicing operation, the filter cartridge is removed from a remainder of the air cleaner assembly; and: is replaced by a new filter cartridge; or, is refurbished and replaced; or, is replaced with a previously used, but refurbished, filter cartridge.
Some air cleaner assemblies are configured for use with filter cartridges constructed and arranged for in-to-out flow, during filtering. Example systems are described, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,992; and, 6,521,009; each of which is incorporated herein by reference. A general characteristic of such assemblies is that the media pack is positioned around an open filter interior. Unfiltered air is directed from the environment through an end cap, into the open interior of the cartridge. It is then directed through the media pack in an “in-to-out” pattern, with respect to filtering flow through the media pack of the filter cartridge. The filtered air, now positioned in a clean air annulus surrounding the filter cartridge, is directed outwardly from the air cleaner, into appropriate duct work for direction to equipment with which the cleaned air is used. Typically, the duct work is directed, eventually, to the filtered air intake for an engine.
Improvements have been desired in such air cleaner assemblies as those characterized in the previous paragraphs, with respect to such features as: ease of assembly; ease of installation; convenient servicing; and, convenient air cleaner housing configuration. Features characterized herein provide for improvement in “in-to-out” flow air cleaner assemblies, in these and other areas.